


We Got Her

by kikabennet



Series: Raising Yevgeny Milkovich [19]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cute Kids, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Family Drama, Family crisis, Husbands, M/M, Married Life, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Sick Fic, So Married, Toddlers, missing kids, sick kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:10:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikabennet/pseuds/kikabennet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ian goes to pick up Yevgeny from a friend's house, something goes terribly wrong and nobody can find Izzy. Part 19 of the "Raising Yevgeny Milkovich" series</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Got Her

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for keeping up with the series, but I need your help! I'm running out of ideas. Please shoot me any ideas you have for family drama, crisis, or even just fluff. I appreciate all of the feedback including bookmarks too. I hope you enjoy!

“Izzy, hold still,” Ian said, sounding slightly frustrated as he attempted to help the three year old into her leotard.

Izzy wriggled impatiently.

“I'm so happy I'm going to dance today!” She said, shaking her hips.

Ian hugged her from behind, kissing her cheek. Izzy had been harassing them about taking a dance class because her friend, Abigail, from daycare was in dance. At first, they had said no. Mickey's schedule wasn't solid, and Ian had gone back to teaching so his wasn't either. Svetlana didn't have to work because she was married to Alex, a doctor, but she _chose_ to work because she liked to, and because Kevin and Veronica enjoyed her as a third bartender. She'd promised Izzy in the fall that she would arrange her schedule to drop her off and pick her up from class.

In the end, Izzy had her way, as she normally did. No wheel squeaked louder than Isidora Milkovich. The three became so tired of hearing her beg and plead and cry that they finally signed her up for a dance class.

“We need to get going, Izzy-Dizzy,” Ian told her, glancing at the clock on his phone. “Grab your sneakers. I got your flats in your bag.”

“Okay!” She trotted happily behind him.

“Goin' to dance?” Mickey asked, walking in the house as they were walking out. He was in his work clothes, which had changed over the year from coveralls to a uniform work shirt and fire retardant blue jeans and work boots. For a plant job, it was practically a suit and tie.

“Yeah!” Izzy replied, jumping up and down. “Daddy Ian is taking me!”

She ran to the car and jiggled the locked handle.

“Hurry up, Daddy!” She told Ian.

Ian smiled at Mickey with a shrug and said, “See you in an hour.”

“Where's Gavvie and Yevvie?” Mickey wanted to know.

“Gavvie's in tutorials and Yevvie's at Donny's-he's staying for dinner, I think,” Ian replied.

“Tutorials again?” Mickey raised his eyebrows.

Ian shrugged again. “He's still not doing well with his reading, he's behind.”

“Alright, I'll pick him up,” Mickey said. “He's reading two books out of that stupid fucking basket of his tonight. Kid needs to learn to how to read already.”

“Make sure he eats his snack,” Ian said.

Mickey nodded and walked into the house. Ian walked to the car where Izzy was squatting down next to the door, watching a line of ants march by. Ian tickled her under her armpits, making her squeal. He opened the door, popping some gum he was chewing and checked his phone as she climbed into her booster seat. Ian buckled her in, climbed into his own seat, and then they were off.

=======================================================================================================

The dance instructor was a young woman named Miss Jenna and she seemed to have a pretty good handle on fourteen three and four year old girls, and two three year old twin boys. She greeted Izzy warmly, and so did Abigail, who waved from her spot on the shiny wooden floor.

“We're so glad to have you in our class, Izzy,” Miss Jenna said.

Izzy, who was never shy, grinned toothily.

“That's my friend, Abigail! She's in my class at school!” She announced proudly.

“Wow.” Miss Jenna nodded. “Why don't you take a seat next to Abigail then?”

She watched Izzy trot over to the other little girl and then smiled at Ian.

“The other moms-I mean, parents, usually wait right over there, but you're welcome to stay here and watch,” she told him.

Ian nodded and asked, “What's better for you?”

Miss Jenna smiled apologetically and said, “Well, if you wait over there. Usually the girls get distracted with parents around.”

Ian nodded again, understanding. He walked to the other side of the room where there were some chairs and mothers staring at their phones. Ian plopped down in one, and did the same, texting Mickey. Mickey didn't text back, so he put his phone up and stared at the line of photographs on the wall of several groups of girls wearing leotards and tutus and sparkly little dresses. He got up to get a closer look at them. His phone buzzed suddenly. It was Donny's mother's number.

“Hello?” He answered.

“Hi, Ian, it's Melanie,” Donny's mother said. “Listen, I don't want to alarm you-”

“Yevgeny okay?” Ian asked, already slightly alarmed.

“He...is,” she replied hesitantly. “He got sick and threw up on the bathroom floor. He's running a fever, but I think he's really embarrassed about throwing up. I was wondering if you could come and get him? I can't take him home until Daniel gets home from work.”

“Um...” Ian peered around the half wall to see Izzy completely engaged in her class and her teacher. “Let me call Mickey. I actually just got the daughter to dance class.”

“Thanks, just keep me posted,” she replied.

Ian called Mickey, but still no answer. He texted him and waited. Nothing. A few of the mothers eyed him up and down seductively, but Ian ignored them. Mickey finally called back.

“Hey, why didn't you answer?” Ian asked.

“Talkin' to Gavvie's teacher,” Mickey replied. “She said he talks too much and is always getting in trouble for not payin' attention. No wonder the little shit can't read. We're going home now and he's gonna read two books and then two more before bedtime-”

“Yeah, um, Yevgeny got sick at Donny's house,” Ian said. “Think you can go pick him up?”

“I have to check Gavvie's blood pressure and feed him his snack,” Mickey reminded him. “I can after.”

“It's actually not that far,” Ian said. “I'm just gonna run and get him really quick while Izzy's still doing dance.”

“Okay, Man, be careful,” Mickey said.

“Right, love you,” Ian replied. “Love you, Gavvie.”

“Daddy says he loves you,” Mickey said.

“Love you!” Gavvie called back.

Miss Jenna had just given the kids a break to get some water from a cooler in little paper cups. Ian took the opportunity to approach her.

“She's doing fantastic,” Miss Jenna told him.

“That's great.” Ian smiled, and then said, “Um, would it be alright if I disappeared just for a little while? My oldest got sick at a friend's house and I need to go and pick him up.”

“Oh, sure,” Miss Jenna nodded. “We still have forty-five more minutes.”

========================================================================================================

“Hey, Buddy,” Ian said when Donny's mother walked Yevgeny to the door. Ian used both of his hands to feel the ten-year-old's forehead and cheek at the same time. “Oh, yeah, you're burning up.”

“I don't want to miss school tomorrow,” Yevgeny said in a croaky voice. “It's my field trip to the aquarium.”

“You're missing school,” Ian assured him. “Come on, we just gotta go grab Izzy, then get you home, in some pajamas, in bed...”

“Feel better, Yevgeny,” Donny's mother said, closing the door.

“I threw up all over the bathroom,” Yevgeny muttered miserably, climbing into the backseat. “I didn't even know I had to throw up until I already was.”

“It's okay,” Ian said. “Once, when I was on the top bunk and Lip was on the bottom, I threw up on him. He stuck his head out to see why I was groaning so much and then just BLEHH all over him.”

Yevgeny smiled weakly. “Was he mad?”

“He was pissed,” Ian sad, laughing at the memory. “I was probably your age.”

===================================================================================================

Ian drove back to the dance studio and let Yevgeny wear his jacket as they went inside. Miss Jenna did not on the floor conducting dance, but walking around frantically speaking with the other mothers. There were two police officers there.

“Oh!” Miss Jenna ran over to him. “Mr. Milkovich! We've been calling you!”

Ian checked his pocket and did not feel his phone. One of the mothers silently handed it to him.

“You must have left it in the chair,” she said.

“What's wrong?” Ian asked, already knowing that something was terribly wrong.

“We can't find Izzy,” Miss Jenna said shakily. “She asked to go to the restroom so I had Abigail show her where it was-” she walked over to a nearby door. “Right here, and then after a few minutes, I noticed Abigail was back and not Izzy so I began looking around for her, and I can't find her.”

Ian felt a wave of cold wash over him. One of the officers, a young black woman, approached him and asked, “What was she wearing?”

“A black leotard, white tights and black flats,” Ian said, trying to keep his voice calm.

“We've searched the entire building,” the other officer, a tall man with a booming voice told him. “We have more officers coming in to scout the area.”

Ian silently directed for Yevgeny to sit in a nearby chair. He began looking around himself and then called, “Izzy? Izzy?”

“We've looked everywhere,” A mother told him, holding her own daughter. “Even outside around the parking lot.”

“Oh God,” Ian breathed, and with a shaking hand, took his phone and called Mickey.

“Hey,” Mickey said. “Good news. Gavrel's readin' like a pro. Well, not like a pro, but the effort is there-”

“Izzy's missing,” Ian said quickly.

“Huh?” Mickey sounded more confused than worried.

“They can't find her,” Ian said. “I went to go get Yev and when I came back they said she just disappeared!”

“Disappeared?” Mickey sounded angry, his voice growing loud. “I'm fuckin' coming down there.Gavrel! Get your shoes on. NOW.”

“What do you mean she 'disappeared'?” He asked Ian.

“They said she went to the bathroom with another little girl and then nobody has seen her since,” Ian said.

======================================================================================================

When Mickey arrived, he was loud and angry and not all patient with Jenna, the other mothers, or even the police officers.

“The fuck is my kid?” He demanded. “How do you lose a kid in this place, huh?”

“We don't know, Sir,” the female officer said. “We have other officers here now checking outside, but as far as we can tell, she's not here.”

The male officer motioned for Mickey and Ian to come closer. Yevgeny sat with Gavrel, both boys looking very worried as mothers and the dance teacher and other officers continued to search.

“Now, you said she's wearing a black leotard, white tights, and white flats, correct?” He asked.

“Black flats,” Ian corrected him.

“We're going to go ahead and put out an Amber alert,” the officer explained in annoyingly calm voice. “Question the other parents here.”

“Amber alert?” Mickey frowned. “Like, for abducted kids?”

“Missing kids,” The officer said.

Ian looked at Mickey, horrified. “You think that somebody...”

The thought was creeping into both of their minds. Some sick weirdo scoping the small building off of the highway for little girls. Mickey mouthed a foul word and scrubbed a hand down his mouth.

“I'm gonna go look outside,” he said and then whistled for his boys. “Come on. Not letting you two away from my fucking side.”

The brothers obediently followed him, and Ian followed him too. There were some nearby woods, but really no other buildings around except for a closed down insurance place next door, separated by a small hedge.

“Izzy!” Mickey yelled. “Isidora Michelle!”

“Izzy!” Gavrel called.

“Izzy!” Yevgeny echoed weakly.

They continued to look around in the same spots and call her name for what seemed like hours, even though in reality it was only one. By this time, Svetlana and Alex had been contacted. Svetlana was in tears after speaking with the officer, and Alex rubbed her shoulders. He told Mickey and Ian, “I have a couple of my friends coming down to do a volunteer search.”

“Thank you,” Ian said, picking Yevgeny up, who looked like his fever was getting higher. Ian felt terrible because Yevgeny hadn't even complained once.

The Gallaghers showed up too, one by one. First Carl, then Lip, then Fiona and Jimmy, then Debbie, and even Frank.

“I have some guys from the alibi comin' down to help,” Frank said.

Ian wanted to tell Frank to fuck off, but he was so moved by his father actually caring about his granddaughter that he just said, “Thank you, Dad.”

Frank took Ian by the head and kissed him.

“We'll find her, Son,” he muttered, and that made Ian even more afraid. Made him think that Frank's kindness was because he thought they wouldn't find her.

Volunteers came out to help, searching the woods and areas that weren't even all that close. Officer after officer approached Ian and Mickey, and even a detective. Ian was tired of giving them all the same information.

“Hey, what's that back there?” Lip asked the dance teacher, who was standing next to Ian. He was staring past the little building the dance studio was in.

“Back there?” She asked, furrowing her brows. “Nothing. It's just a field and then more wooded area.”

Lip moved past her and Ian followed him. He froze when he saw Lip picking up a little black shoe from the ground.

“That's her shoe!” Mickey exclaimed.

Svetlana covered her mouth, fearing the worst. Lip, however, was looking around curiously. He moved towards the insurance building.

“That's all locked up,” one of the volunteers said. “We checked.”

“Carl?” Lip called for his younger brother.

Carl walked over and the others watched as the two brothers squatted down next to the building where there was loose board. Ian and Mickey and approached them. Carl laid on his stomach and looked where the loose board was.

“It's just small enough for a kid to fit inside,” he said, sitting back up.

“Break the door in,” one of the officers told another officer.

Once the door was open, two of the officers went inside and one of them called, “Izzy?”

There was no response.

“Izzy?” The female detective called. She motioned for Svetlana, who Ian and Mickey followed.

“Izzy?” Svetlana called in a shaky voice, and then called something in Russian.

“Izzy?” Mickey called, his own voice held a tremble.

Carl pushed past all of them, and one of the officers reached for him but Carl kept going. He walked around to a small kitchen area and returned-holding Izzy in his arms.

Svetlana let out a sob and took her from him, kissing her all over. Izzy was crying, and dirty. Her leotard was ripped.

“We got her,” An officer said into his radio. “She's okay. She's safe.”

Mickey waited impatiently for Svetlana to let him take her.

“The fuck were you doing?” He asked, tears in his eyes as he kissed her. “Fucking scared me, Kid.”

Izzy cried on him, and then looked up and stared at Ian. Ian wiped at his own eyes.

“I saw Daddy leave,” she sobbed. “So I went outside to get him and then I couldn't open the door again so I got scared and kept hearing loud trucks so I went in that hole that goes into that house and I was hiding.”

“Why didn't you answer when the grown ups were calling your name, Sweetheart?” Alex asked.

“I didn't know who they were!” Izzy broked down in tears, burying her face in Mickey's shirt. “And I ripped my 'tard!”

Mickey bounced her slightly and said, “ 's okay. You're safe, you're okay. You're my baby.”

He kissed her again and again and then noticed Ian and passed her over. Miss Jenna looked like she might pass out.

“I never saw her leave the building,” she said, her voice dripping with guilt.

“You were busy with a lot of other little girls,” Ian said. “And the front door has a buzzer to get in. Izzy wouldn't have been able to get back in by herself.”

“Am I in trouble?” Izzy asked into Ian's shirt, embarrassed and scared by all the attention and the strangers. She looked warily at one of the officers. “Am I going to jail?”

“We're just glad you're okay,” the female officer told her.

“How did you know where she was?” Lip asked Carl.

Carl shrugged.

“I've done shit like that a million times when I was a kid,” he said. “I know exactly where I'd hide.”

After everything had settled down slightly and they were preparing to head home, Ian felt Yevgeny's forehead and told Mickey, “We need to get the kids home.”

“I can take them,” Svetlana said.

“No,” Izzy whined. “Daddy.”

=================================================================================================

Ian and Mickey took the kids home and Mickey carried Izzy upstairs for a bath. Ian helped Yevgeny get into bed, putting clean sheets on his bed and fixing him a glass of juice to give with a fever reducing pill. He rubbed his hair affectionately and kissed his forehead.

“What a day, huh?” He asked, giving his son a half smile. Gavrel ran into the room and clung to Ian's back.

“I was so scared,” Yevgeny said. “I didn't even think about feeling sick.”

Mickey carried a freshly bathed and pajama-clad Izzy into the room. Ian took her and gave her playful kisses.

“I should spank your butt,” he teased. “You had us worried sick.”

“Can we have pancakes for dinner?” She asked.

“Yeah.” Ian nodded. “I have to make Yevvie some soup anyway.”

“I want pancakes,” Yevgeny said, sounding dejected.

“Okay, pancakes all around,” Ian said. “Come on, Izzy- Dizzy. You wanna sit on the counter while I cook? Help me measure flour and sugar?”

“Yeah!” Izzy said, jumping up and down, her wet hair flopping behind her.

Mickey kissed Yevgeny's forehead too and then followed the three of them out.

====================================================================================================

That night, after Ian had already brushed his teeth and climbed into bed, Mickey came into the room carrying Izzy. Ian furrowed his brows and said warily, “Hi, Iz.”

“She's sleepin' in here,” Mickey said simply, plunking her onto the bed.

“Why?” Ian asked, slightly amused as he watched Izzy roll around in her t-shirt and panties.

“Because I fucking want her in the bed with us tonight,” Mickey said. “Izzy, get your little My Little Pony covered ass up here and lay down.”

Izzy obeyed, moving to get under the covers. Ian let out a little breathy laugh.

“You really were worried sick,” he remarked.

“Just a sec,” Mickey said, getting back out of bed. He returned carrying Gavrel and prodding Yevgeny with his hand, who looked confused in his fever-ridden state.

“Mickey, what the fuck?” Ian asked, letting out a real laugh.

“Shut up, Bitch,” Mickey said simply. “In bed, you two.”

“Why are we sleeping in here?” Gavrel asked, climbing into the bed, snuggling up between Izzy and Mickey. Yevgeny laid next to Ian.

“Because we're the fuckin' Brady Bunch,” Mickey snapped. “Now go to sleep.”

 


End file.
